


Bonus Content

by idc_chan



Series: Mirror Universe [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idc_chan/pseuds/idc_chan
Summary: Yuri and Yakov in St. Petersburg.Yuri, Phichit and Victor in New York.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These a few pieces that were meant to tie up a few lose ends, but just didn't make sense attached the other stories. The first chapter was a prologue to the original story at first- but I didn't like the flow. I did like the Yakov/Yuri interaction enough to share it.

Yuri looked at the gruff man in front of him and almost bolted. Still, Mdm Baranovskaya had suggested he see this man about his “problem” and not listening to her was never an option. Her compassion after he’d practically come in his tights during rehearsal after one of the dancers had used some fake Omega pheromones was more embarrassing than the actual act. His face was still red, as he took the shot the other Alpha had offered to him. 

The vodka burned as it slid down his throat, but he could feel warmth in his stomach. He could feel a little bit of it as liquid courage. Especially after the man slid him the second and third shots. 

“So,” the man said, “You’re this danseur Lilia can’t stop harping about.” 

Yuri took the fourth shot. “And you’re the ex-husband she can’t stop griping about,” he answered. 

The man laughed, a large bellowing sound that filled the bar. Just minutes ago, it would have terrified him, or perhaps embarrassed him. Now, bolstered, Yuri simply smirked at the man. 

“Call me Yakov,” the Alpha said. “How long have you been suppressing, kid?” 

Yuri looked at him, startled. 

Yakov shook his head. “Lilia and me are both Alphas, kid. We can tell one of our own. Your scent is all over the place- but I can smell it. Cinnamon, honey, a bit of clove and right there, Alpha.” 

Yuri’s hands shook a little as he poured himself a sixth shot. He was grateful to Yakov for starting things by taking the edge off. Knowing he probably shouldn’t drink- that he could so easily go off the rails, he found he didn’t want to have this conversation sober, either. 

“I usually pass for a Beta,” Yuri said. “Easily.” 

“Hah,” Yakov grunted, taking another shot for himself. “You have an undeniable presence, kid. Quit avoiding the question. How long?” 

“Five years,” Yuri admitted. 

Yakov spit out his shot over the bar and stared at him. “Years?” 

Yuri shrugged. 

“Lilia sure knows how to pick ‘em,” Yakov muttered. 

“Well, she picked you,” Yuri retorted. 

“Exactly my point, kid. Look, I’m not exactly virile, but I still get my tokens for the Omega House. Take this,” he handed Yuri a plastic card, “go the House, have your rut. You can’t let this sort of thing go.” 

If Yuri were a little less drunk, he’d shove the token back to Yakov. His desire to rut with some random Omega in a whorehouse was even less than his desire to bond with some young Omega that his government was throwing at him. 

He recalled the mortification he’d felt this afternoon. “This will prevent more incidents?” 

Yakov shook his head. “Only thing that will, kid.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This next piece is just a little bonus. It's- sappy and kind of hopeful. I- I don't know. I can't explain myself. I think I felt sorry for making col3bri read all of the other stories and wanted to give her a break. Also I wanted to explore weird romance cliches? This picks up right when Victor and Yuri get to New York.

Yuri yawned and tried to shoot Phichit a grin. He felt Victor beside him and tentatively grabbed his hand. Victor gripped his hand tightly and Yuri felt his heart stir. It felt good- right, to hold Victor’s hand as they found Phichit waiting for them in the airport terminal.

“Hey!” Phichit, grabbed him into a hug, pulling him away from Victor.

“Uh. Hi,” Yuri babbled, “It’s great to see you too, but we need to talk…”

Phichit pulled away and pulled Victor into a hug as well. “You must be Andrei! Congratulations on your marriage!”

“Hi,” Victor said, smiling at Phichit and hugging him back. Yuri tried to tell himself he didn’t feel a strong desire to growl. He told himself his back was not stiff and that he was not starting to snarl.

“Cool it,” Phichit said quietly, “we’re being watched, you can indulge in dramatics later.”

Yuri took a breath and shot Phichit a look. “I’ve missed you,” he said, meaning it, feeling his instincts deflate.

“Come on!” Phichit said cheerily, “I’ve got your accommodations all lined up.”

***

“You have to know I never wanted this,” Yuri said. His hands trembled around the object he held in them. Victor was sitting on the couch in Phichit’s apartment, a book in his hands. “I…” Yuri’s throat closed as Victor set the book down gently beside him, face down and met his eyes.

“You never wanted what, Yuri?” he asked. He sounded tired and Yuri noted vulnerability in his voice. Victor’s eyes widened when he noticed what Yuri was holding.

“I’m sorry,” Yuri said, fidgeting with the collar. “It’s standard practice here. I thought, I thought we’d pass as Betas.” He didn’t add that passing as Betas would prevent Victor from discovering what a weak Alpha he was.

Victor nodded, reached for the collar and plucked it from Yuri’s hands. He turned the pale blue leather around his hands for a moment. Then he pouted a little, “Yuri, I’d hoped you would pick me out something a little prettier.”

Yuri stared. “You really don’t mind?”

“I don’t mind wearing your collar Yuri,” Victor said, setting it beside him. “But just to be clear- I do mind that it’s ugly.”

 

***

Yuri ran a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry Phichit,” he said. “I didn’t think this through. I… it’s going to cost a lot more to get papers for an Alpha and a pregnant Omega than two Betas. I…” he trailed off.

“Yuri. I’ve told you- you and Victor are welcome here for as long as it takes. But he’s going absolutely crazy being cooped up all day.” Phichit gestured to his normally clean apartment- now, filthy, strewn about with dirty dishes, piles of clothes, piles of papers. “You two need to go out. Tonight. Right this moment. I told Victor to take a shower and get dressed.”

“I don’t have any money left,” Yuri stammered. “I can’t take us out.”

“Is that all?” Phichit raised an eyebrow. He handed Yuri a fistful of cash.

“Phichit! I can’t…”

Victor chose that moment to emerge from the shower, wearing nothing more than a towel slung low around his hips and the pale blue collar Yuri had brought him a few days ago. Yuri breathed deeply, peered at Victor’s stomach, trying to see if he could make out any roundness.

“It’s actually my money,” Victor said. “I had Phichit convert the rubles I brought over. Yuri- it’s been a week. I need to get out of here for a while. I want to see New York- I want to eat a hamburger.” Victor traced pale fingers around his neck. “I want to pick out a nicer collar.”

“You don’t have official papers yet…” Yuri started.

“Yuu-kun,” Phichit said. “You know I love you. But if you don’t both get out of my house for an afternoon, I will murder your mate. And you.”

“Tell me, Yuri,” Victor said. “Did I trade one prison for another?”

Of course not, Yuri wanted to shout. But thinking of everything that could wrong with them going out had Yuri wondering if that was true.

***

Watching Victor react to the city as they walked around was almost worth the ever-growing knot of worry in the base of Yuri’s gut. Victor’s blue eyes sparkled with delight as they passed basically everything. They stopped at a newsstand and Victor perused the papers with delight and the face of someone who had been starving. Yuri made a note to get a newspaper subscription when they got settled.

They stopped at a hot dog cart- Yuri licked his lips watching Victor eat the hot dog. Victor moaned. “It’s so good, Yuri.”

“Victor, stop,” Yuri hissed, “this is embarrassing.” A few people had stopped to stare at them and he could hear whispered comments about public indecency.

They stopped to listen to a street musician- Victor held his hand as the violinist finished her solo. She started another piece, something soft and melodic. Most of the crowd wandered away and a new one filtered in.

“I’m sorry,” Victor said softly.

“Hmmm?” Yuri leaned in a little.

“I know me being pregnant makes things more difficult.”

Something cracked in Yuri. “Oh Victor,” he said, pulling the other man closer to him. He wrapped his arms around him, rested his head against his shoulder. He didn’t know what to say as they listened the sounds of the violin and the city. “The life you carry is worth it.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon shopping- clothes for Victor, clothes for the baby, some gifts for Phichit for putting up with them, more clothes for the baby.

“Don’t you think we’ve bought enough,” Yuri said, hefting their bags.

“But look!” Victor pulled out a blue onesie, covered in tiny little figure skates. Yuri nodded. Victor was right- they needed that.

They walked through the streets, Yuri carrying their bags. “This was fun,” Yuri said.

“Yes,” Victor agreed. “I only wish we could stretch our money further.”

Yuri’s heart fluttered at the word “our” in Victor’s sentence. “Me too,” he agreed.

Yuri looked around the shops- he had something specific in mind. They strolled down the street, a companionable silence between them.

“Here,” Yuri said, “let’s go in here,” he led Victor into a store. It was a jewelry store. Silver and gold glinted from the counter. Yuri gazed at each of the counters until he found what he was looking for.

“Here, these two,” he said, pointing out a gold collar and a matching gold ring. The collar was a dark gold leather with snowflake designs etched into the leather. It had a gold clasp and the ring had a matching snowflake engraved on the inside.

“Are you sure,” Victor asked, eyes wide.

“Yes,” Yuri said. “I can pay in installments,” he told the clerk.

The young Beta female nodded and packaged their items. “He must very special,” she murmured.

Yuri nodded.

“Gold is usually reserved for true mates,” she handed him the package and Yuri blushed as she did.

“Thank you,” he told her, ignoring the burning in his face as Victor continued to stare at him.

***

The sun set in the background of Phichit’s New York apartment building as Yuri buckled the gold collar around Victor’s neck. They stood out of the way, in the shadows of an alley. A few pedestrians paused to see what they were doing, then moved on. A cat made a strangled noise and disappeared into a dumpster.

Yuri traced his hand down the gold leather, lingering for a moment on one of the snowflakes. He leaned up for a kiss- but Victor drew away.

“Wait,” he said, taking Yuri’s hand and slipping the ring onto his right ring finger. The gold ring felt heavy and it felt right. “Now,” Victor whispered and Yuri met his lips.

***

“Thank-you, Phichit,” Yuri said as Victor found a small corner of the apartment to put their purchases. “You were right.”

Phichit grinned at him. “I always am- and good news, we may have identities for you by tomorrow. So, it could be as early as the end of the week to get you two out of here.”

Yuri grimaced. “Sorry for the inconvenience.”

Phichit rolled his eyes. “Well. You can both help me finishing cleaning up.” Phichit thrust a broom into Yuri’s hands. “Your Omega is a slob and so are you.”

Yuri couldn’t help but smile. “I suppose we’ll get along just fine, then.”

“Oh,” Phichit said, walking back to the kitchenette. “One other thing, this package came today.” He handed Yuri a box.

Yuri took it and happily bounded over to Victor after leaning the broom against a wall. He heard Phichit mutter something about priorities, and he couldn’t bring himself to care. He’d been wanting to give this to Victor since he’d purchased it two days ago, using Phichit’s name.

He watched as Victor opened the package and pulled out a phone. It was a used model- and they’d have to be careful with accounts, especially at first, but it was for Victor’s use alone. He thought the Omega would appreciate the gesture- he didn’t expect to notice wetness in his eyes.

“Thank you,” Victor said, swallowing.

“You can set it up *after* we clean up,” Phichit grumbled.


End file.
